


Opening Up

by multishowfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: After a long day Daisy and Daniel have a nice chat.
Relationships: Daisysousa - Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Opening Up

“You keep talking about people who you wish you could have said goodbye to,” Daisy says pausing and looking at me across the table, “I was just wondering who those people were. And what made them so special for you to care so deeply about them.”  
I sigh and look around, making sure no one else is near. Its late and everyone else seemed to have gone to bed hours ago.

“Well, um.” I say, trying to figure out the right words. “Well. There are a few people. I had a friend, Jack Thompson, a total jerk 90% of the time. But he was one of my closest friends. We almost lost him actually, he got shot. It was 1947 I think. We had just finished a major case and he was headed back to New York and was shot in his hotel room. He almost didn’t make it. If it weren't for me and uhh, and uh friend, to go to his hotel to ask him something before he left then he would be dead. After that and after we solved his almost murder we became much closer.” I stop and look up from the table and look at Daisy looking at me so intrigued, like she really cares about what I have to say. I haven't had someone like that since… I stopped the thought and continued talking.

“There was also my friend Rose. She is the best! The best friend anyone could ever ask for. She was always looking out for everyone else. Especially me, because she came with me when I moved from New York to L.A. to start the west coast SSR. And we helped each other start a new life while remembering the old. And I had lost a good friend through the move and she helped with that. So I would like to have thanked her one more time for everything and say one last goodbye.”  
“Oh Daniel, she sounds wonderful! I am really sorry” She says placing her hand on mine  
“Thanks.”I say, “And then there is one last person. Peggy Carter.”  
“She was your partner at the SSR right? I read that in a file I think.”  
“Hmm yea,” I chuckled, “She was my partner. She was also one of my best friends and the love of my life. At least for a little while. We uh, started dating after that case I told you about earlier. She was the one with me when I found Jack. We were there to tell him that she would be moving to L.A., to be with me.”

“What happened?” She asked, pulling her hand away.  
“We were together for a while. And then out of the blue her dead ex boyfriend came back. He knocked on her door and that was the end of us. A co-worker once said to me ‘no girl will ever trade in a red white and blue shield for an aluminum crutch’ and I guess that was the truth. But I loved her so I would still have liked to say goodbye even though it has been years and she's happy with him and I've moved on, I still would have liked to have had a proper goodbye.”  
“Oh my god, Daniel, I am so sorry. I-”  
“No Daisy, Don't be sorry. Its okay.” I say reaching over and placing my hand on hers.   
“I've moved on. We had even started becoming friends again. Part of me will always love her, but thats in the past now.” I say smiling at her and lightly squeezing her hand.  
“I don't see how she could have chosen anyone over you.” she responds making me smile  
“Thank you, But I’m no Captain America.”  
“No you aren't, But you are Daniel Sousa. And that is so much better.”  
We sat there together holding each other's hand in silence for a little while longer.  
“You look tired. And you need some rest.” I said to her  
“You do too, and in a real bed. Not in a chair next to my healing chamber. You need a real night's sleep, or at least whatever is left of tonight” she said standing up and without letting go of my hand.  
“Fine. A real bed it is.” I said walking her to her room and then heading off to mine.


End file.
